ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Final Countdown (Ryder 10)
Story Dr. Animo is working in a rundown factory, with his Mutant Raven in a cage in the back. It lets out a horrifying caw, distracting Animo and causing him to shock himself while working on his technology. Animo: Quiet you nefarious bird! Do you realize how precise these repairs are required to be?! Voice: Sounds like you could use a hand. Animo turns in a frenzy as Kundo, severely scarred with his skin pinkish and a cybernetic left arm steps out of the shadows. Animo: What are you waiting for, birdbrain?! Attack! The Mutant Raven responds and breaks through the door of the birdcage. It charges at Kundo beak first who catches it with his robot arm, subduing it. A wire then extends from Kundo’s back, plugging into the device Animo was working on. It sparks for a moment, but it is then completed. Animo is intrigued, as the Mutant Raven stops the attack. Animo: Fascinating. Despite the fact that you are obvious an alien, you seem to want an alliance of some sort. Kundo: I have been trapped here for years now. All in my desire for one thing. The destruction of the Plumbers. Everything I’ve learned indicates that you know the location of their main base. Animo: (Smirking) Ah, yes. I know where it is. What’s in it for me? Kundo: Usage of the base after we cleanse it, and the galaxy. End Scene Ryder, with his arms in energy cuffs that cover over the Omnitrix, is thrown into a cell in the Mt. Rushmore Plumber base. His holster belt, helmet and thruster boots have been taken away, as Shar slams the door vindictively. Shar: Ah! I have been waiting a year to do that. Ryder: You never could’ve caught me then anyway. You were a fresh recruit. Shar: I let you distract me then you attacked! You’re scum, Ryder. Shar walks off, leaving Ryder alone. His eyes follow after her, then lays back after she’s gone. Ryder: Great. This is what happens when I take a detour for a friend. Now, how do I get out of here now? Shar arrives in the control room, joining Rook, Molly, Morty, Magister Patelliday and several other Plumbers. Rook: Satisfied now? Shar: Not in the slightest. Not until justice is obtained for his mother. Rook: He refuses to talk about the incident, which means we have no way of collecting the info needed. Molly: We got a report of him fleeing the scene just after she died! Then returned to the scene later! Morty: Ooh ooh. Patelliday: I agree with Morty there. The officer said that he didn’t seem to know what was going on when he returned to the scene. It’s no defense, but it does create enough reasonable doubt to hinder us. It could’ve very well been that Albedo who looked like him. Shar: You can’t seriously be defending him! Rook: What have I said about language? Shar: I don’t care what you said! I want to see Ryder get thrown into Incarcecon! Molly: If he’s in the Null Void, then we won’t have to worry about him escaping. Rook: But then the Rooters would be able to get to him. Shar: A fate well deserved if you ask me. Rook: If the Rooters obtained the Omnitrix, then it will be worse than Ryder. I still do not believe that Ryder killed his mother. And even if he did, the Omnitrix is safer with him than anyone else. Except possibly First Thinker Azmuth. The alarms go off, the room flashing red. Rook runs over to the computer, pulling up the monitors outside. An army of mutant ravens circle the base, bombarding the mountain side with dive bomb attacks. On the main Mutant Raven is Dr. Animo. Animo: Yes my pets! Break through their base and show off your power! Rook: Dr. Animo. Molly: Darn shame that Brago’s out on a mission off planet. His gravity abilities could’ve made short work of this invasion. Rook: I have a feeling that is why he is attacking now. But, we may have another ace on our side. Shar: You’re kidding. Patelliday: I agree with your sister here, Rook. Having Ryder help out is too much of a risk. Activate the anti-aircraft defenses! Several anti-aircraft turrets come out of the mountain side, firing laser blasts up at the ravens. Some are hit, but the majority of them dodge the attacks and continue the onslaught. Animo watches with eagerness. Animo: Oh, if only they knew the true extent of this attack. Once I gain control of the Plumber Satellite, I’ll be able to mutate the entire world! The Plumbers watch from the monitors, seeing their attack was doing limited damage. Shar groans in frustration. Shar: This isn’t doing anything! I suggest we take the Proto-TRUK and ram that guy off his bird! Molly: I disagree. There are too many of them. The murder would swarm and destroy it before making any significant headway. Shar: Murder? Rook: The Earth term for a grouping of ravens is a “murder of crows.” Shar: That makes no sense. Molly: To you. Makes perfect sense here. Morty: Ooh ooh. The power flickers, as the turrets stop firing on the ravens. The Plumbers work frantically to keep systems online, though it isn’t successful. The ravens dive-bomb and take out the turrets. Molly: Okay. Who just hogtied our network?! Rook types through the security cameras, searching for any anomaly. He finds a link of security cameras that are out of commission. Rook: Whoever it is, they are in hallway D. Patelliday: Deploy the robot guards! And have the Plumbers meet on the way! Rook types in a command, activating the robot guards. The guards go through the hallway, where they surround Kundo. Kundo: You dare to send robots after me?! I will show you what happens when you depend too much on technology! Several Plumbers mobilize to head down to hallway D, as Rook heads out of the room as well. Shar is perplexed by this. Shar: And where are you going, brother? Rook: I am going to ensure that the rest of the base is secure. I will be back momentarily. Rook takes off, Shar squinting in disbelief. Zed whimpers confusedly, as Shar strokes her. Shar: Zed, seek. Rook heads to the prison area, where Ryder is lying on the floor of his cell. Ryder turns, seeing Rook there. Ryder: Rook. Rook: I have always believed you are innocent in the incident involving your mother, but your constant avoidance of the issue and the Plumbers have prevented me from making a solid case to prove this! Ryder: Sounds like there’s an intruder in here. Surely you could be better using your time to handle that? Rook: (Sighs) Fine. I cannot condone what you are doing. But I can only wish you well. Rook presses the button on the cell, turning it off. He walks in, unlocking Ryder’s cuffs. Ryder rubs his wrists, sighing in relief. Ryder: Thanks. Those things were chaffing. Ryder stands up, and walks past Rook and out of the cell. Ryder: I’d suggest talking to Ester. She was there too. Rook lets off a gasp as he turns, seeing Ryder was already gone. Rook runs out after him, when the robot guards come down the hallway, opening fire at him. Rook takes cover in the cell, firing shots back at them. Rook: (Swearing) Bralla Da! A technopath! Ryder walks through the hallway, searching for the storage room of confiscated weapons. Suddenly Zed charges at him, Ryder rolling to the side and dodging. Shar goes to kick at him, Ryder blocking it with his arm. Shar: My brother is despicable! I’ll have him arrested for treason for freeing you! Ryder: He didn’t free me! Ryder swings his arm to push Shar away, her skidding back. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Green Skull. Green Skull: We made a deal. My assistance in stopping this invasion in exchange for a more lenient sentencing. Shar: As if I would believe that! Zed, sic him! Zed charges again, as Green Skull lets out a whistle. Zed stops on command, whimpering but obedient. Shar scowls at this, charging in again. She goes for several punches and kicks, as she does a leg sweep. Green Skull leaps up, grabbing onto the ceiling. Green Skull: You cannot deny that your brother is smart. He realizes that the Plumbers alone can’t stop the threat. Shar: Oh really?! Then who’s attacking us? Green Skull: Whoever built those robots. Green Skull whistles as Zed responds, pivoting and ramming Shar to the ground. Laser fire fly overhead, as the robot guards walk down the hallway. Shar and Zed get behind a column of the hallway. Shar: Those are Plumber robots! Green Skull: Someone who can control technology. Shar: That isn’t in Animo’s file! Green Skull: You know, you shouldn’t use contractions like that. You shouldn’t abandon your home values so easily. Shar: I’ll do as I please! Shar pulls out a blaster, peeking out to fire shots at the robots. Some of them take damage, as Green Skull drops from the ceiling, hitting the Omnitrix symbol. He transforms into Quilscade, as he fires thorns at the robot guards, hitting them in their glowing red eyes. They fall over from this attack, as more keep coming. Quilscade curls up and rolls towards the robots, bowling through them like a bowling ball and firing thorns as he does, damaging them more. The robots are all defeated, as Quilscade uncurls. Shar and Zed catch up to him. Quilscade: We need to head to the control room. Shar: For what? You to prepare an escape pod? Quilscade: If I was interested in escaping, I would’ve done so already. If this person controls technology, then we can reason that they have to be in close proximity to use this ability. And if that’s the case… Shar: They will be able to control the entire base from the control room! But, there are plenty of Plumbers in the control room, including Magister Patelliday! Quilscade: The only ones who know he’s a technopath are the ones who have been ambushed already. They’ll have no way of knowing what’s coming. Shar: (Groans) Fine. But I’m going with you. You’re not leaving my sight! Quilscade: Heh. Wouldn’t dream of it. End Scene Ryder, Shar and Zed arrive at the door to the control room, which is barred shut. Rook is there trying to open the door. Shar: Blonko! Rook: Shar. Ryder. I did not expect… Ryder: Do we know who’s in the room? Rook: We do not. This door has been shut since I arrived. Shar: Hold on! Did not expect what? Rook: Him… Ryder: To be on this side of the door. Rook: Can you get us inside? Ryder: Easy. Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Portaler. Portaler’s stomach glows, as a multi-colored portal opens. Portaler squeaks a statement, motioning his arms towards the portal. Rook: I believe he is saying, “after you.” Shar: Considering he could use this form to escape with ease, he better let us through first. Shar goes over and picks Portaler up, him flailing under her arm. Shar makes a condescending snark. Shar: You could change the properties of this portal midway through, couldn’t you? Portaler sighs in frustration, as Shar and Rook go through the portal. They make it inside the control room, where Kundo has thick wires plugged into him, as he has control of the entire room. Turret blasters come out of the wall, pointing at the three. Rook & Shar: Kundo? Portaler squeaks in surprise as well. Kundo: Ah, how fitting. I was going to allow you to watch the destruction of your world from outside that door, but you being in here will make my work much more satisfying. Rook: You plan on destroying the Earth? Kundo: Fool! I will destroy the Plumbers! Shar: Uh, come again? Kundo: The Plumbers, which focuses on massive expansion between populations all over the galaxy, is what has poisoned you away from the Revonnahgander way! If I cannot bring you back to our way, I will simply destroy your new way! Behold! On the main screen shows a satellite link, along with a countdown of two minutes. Kundo: In two minutes, I will send this virus through the Plumber satellites and network to infect every Plumber base in the galaxy, crippling and shutting them down! They will pushed back and destroyed in drones! Shar: You really have gone crazy. Kundo: And after I finish with this task, I will honor my agreement with the good Doctor out there, and allow him to utilize the satellite to do what he wishes with the Earth. Shar: Then I know what I need to do. Shar holds Portaler up and drops him, kicking him like a soccer ball. Portaler squeaks in anger as he curls up, soaring and spiking Kundo in the head, him bouncing off and hitting the wall. Kundo scowls in anger, as several wires come down from the ceiling, shooting after Shar. Shar flips and dodges, blasting wires away with her blaster. Rook uses his Proto-Tool to use the energy sword to cut through them. Rook: Disconnect him from the system! We do that, we cut off his power! Shar: Sounds good to me! Zed, you keep an eye on Ryder! Rook: Can you focus on the danger in front of us instead of your vendetta against Ryder?! Rook and Shar charge at Kundo, firing blaster shots to keep him distracted. Kundo soars down and punches at Rook, who blocks it with ease and sucker punches him. Kundo loses his breath as Shar blasts some of the wires, cutting them. Kundo: Enough! You have lost! Portaler reverts, Zed standing guard by him. Ryder: You’ve got to be kidding me. Ryder looks at the console, seeing the countdown accelerating. He looks back at Zed. Ryder: Listen up. I can stop his plan, but you have to let me go over to the console. You understand? Zed continues to growl at Ryder, though barks in agreement. Ryder nods and gets up, running over to the console. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Upgrade. Upgrade: Let’s see who’s a better technopath. You or me. Upgrade merges his hands with the console, taking over the system. The countdown stops, as the virus is purged from the system. Kundo: Stop it! My plans cannot be stopped! Rook cuts the remaining wires, Kundo dropping to the ground. Shar does an elbow drop on Kundo’s back, him recoiling up in pain then dropping. Shar: Hate to break it to you, but you don’t mess with the Plumbers. Kundo: (Weakly) Such vulgar language. Shar: I’m in the Plumbers. Deal with it. Shar looks over at the console, as Upgrade waves at her. Shar’s eyes widen with realization and anger, as she charges the console. Upgrade’s whole body merges into it and seeps in, as Shar fires her blaster at it. These shots destroy the console, but Upgrade is gone. Shar: Uragh! He escaped! Rook: Perhaps not. There is still one last attacker. Besides, I think we need to take a trip. Upgrade comes out on George Washington’s nose, which is partially broken off. A Mutant Raven dives down and grabs him with its beak, carrying him off. Upgrade: Ah, Animo. Animo spots Upgrade, his expression souring. Animo: Ryder?! Upgrade: Hey there. Upgrade hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Elaskimo. He stretches his leg and retracts it, kneeing the raven holding him and releasing its grip. Elaskimo stretches his arms and grabs a raven, pulling himself in and ramming it. It goes flying into another one, as the Ravens all swarm him. Animo: Stop him! Stop him! They all attack, as Elaskimo stretches and lands on top of one. He jumps from the back of each raven, making his way towards Animo, who is high in the sky now. Animo’s Raven begins to retreat, Elaskimo spotting this. Elaskimo: Well, this will probably hurt you a lot more than it will me. Elaskimo inhales and inflates like a balloon, twisting his body as he does. He exhales and blows a blizzard breath downward, freezing the wingtips of the mutant ravens as he rockets into the air after Animo. After releasing all his air, he stretches and grabs the talons of the Mutant Raven, as Elaskimo shoots up and rams it. Animo is sent flying off of it, screaming as he does. Elaskimo swings and flips after Animo, grabbing him and smashing his Trans-Modulator. Animo: What have you done?! Without that, my pets cannot save me! Elaskimo: That’s the idea. Animo and Elaskimo fall towards the forest area below, Elaskimo wrapping around Animo and encasing him. They fall through the trees, as Elaskimo opens up and lands on the ground, while Animo is entangled in vines. He squirms in the trees, as Elaskimo escapes. Ryder: Always a pleasure, doctor. Not really, but you helped me escape. Ryder takes off walking, Animo still struggling to get free. Animo: Curse you Ryder! Characters * Ryder * Rook Blonko * Rook Shar * Zed * Molly Gunther * Morty * Magister Patelliday * Plumbers Villains * Dr. Animo * Mutant Ravens * Kundo * Plumber Robot Guards Aliens Used * Green Skull * Quilscade * Portaler * Upgrade * Elaskimo Trivia * This episode goes slightly more into detail about why Shar hates Ryder now, and just how far that hatred goes. * Ryder finally gives Rook a lead in proving Ryder's innocence. * Animo and Kundo had remained relatively inactive since their last appearances with 16 year old Ryder. * Ryder escapes the Plumber base and continues on his quest. 18 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Revonnah Arc